My Fire
by Dianna003
Summary: Set during Raw 1/28/13 Alberto del rio and Big shows Body Slam match. But this time Alberto del Rio has a girlfriend Maria, will Maria make it just in time before the worst happends to Alberto and Ricardo. First One-shot, please read and review! Part of my new MariaX one-shots! Crack-fic.


**HEY guys i decided to make my first one-shot! This is a little OCD but this just came in my head when watching the whole caos of Big Show and Alberto del Rio with Ricardo Rodriguez on last nights 1-29-13 **_**RAW**_**. **

**PS: this may be part of my one-shots where Maria is involved (i'll explain at the bottom)**

_**Maria Pov.**_

The _RAW roulette _wheel said: _Body slam match. _So Alberto had to body slam the giant Big Show! WHAT! I was worried,because being Alberto del Rios' girlfriend and him being the new World Heavyweight Champion making him a target for many especially from The Big Show and occasionally Rosa Mendez which is still not getting the point that I _am_ the one with Alberto not her.

**"My fire, listen, I will be alright, don't worry"** Alberto said as he gave me a peck on the lips.** "Ok"**, I said giving in. **"Wait, why do you call me my fire?" "I'll tell you later" **he finished with a wink and his charming smile. And he left with Ricardo giving me a reassuring look, I looked to the TV screen from Alberto's locker room, I saw Ricardo making the introduction and Alberto coming out making his way to the ring. But first, he gave the scarf he had on to a boy in the crowd.

I smiled at that then it became a smirk when Big Show came into the ring _'bet he had a blast at the Royal Rumble PPV'_ I thought. Then it faded when he and Alberto switched words and Ricardo got pushed out of the way by show and then he kept punching Alberto. But, Alberto fought back and punched Big Show then kicked him, but it wasn't hard enough because, at the right moment Big show delivered a KO punch to Alberto's jaw.

I gasped as I saw him fall, then I was bombarded with emotions when Big show dragged Alberto by the arm to the ropes and he took out duck tape and he wrapped the arm of the unconscious del Rio with the tape real good... just as Alberto did the show last night on Royal Rumble in the last man standing match.

Then my hopes got high when Ricardo got in front of him and pleaded him to stop. But Ricardo got kicked out of the way by the giant. Big show threw Ricardo to the opposite pole making him lose the top coat. Then Big Show ripped of the buttons of the shirt on Ricardo and slammed his hand on his chest.

_'So much for being alright' _I thought. Then Alberto started regaining consciousness, Big show seeing it grabbed Ricardo and pulled him to the other side and threw him again to a steal barrier.

Not standing a second again watching it I was at the frame of the door when Rosa Mendez came up saying **"you aren't going out there"** she pushed me and I stumbled back and said a smart a** remark,**"Why not?"** **"because Alberto will not like you when you are not a good girlfriend to him and don't come to his rescue -that is of course if you even could!" **She kicked me in the stomach and when she pulled my hair to see the TV screen where the newly consciouss del Rio screamed to Big Show to stop torchering Ricardo.

She said, **"Look Look! You see in how much emotion he is in?!" **I nodded, she continued **"well that emotion will turn into hate and disappointment when he soon realizes you are not there to help and so he will not ever want you!"** she ended in harshness.

But then I punched her in the stomach and slammed her head on the wooden bench she layed there unconscious. I smirked and as I heard Michael Cole say: **"There is no one who will stop this just like there was no one for Big Show!"**_ 'there is someone, now!' _

I ran down the stage ramp and as that was happening Alberto was screaming to show to stop the whole chaos mostly because Big Show had delivered another KO punch to Ricardo. Then I was gotten on camera view and also Alberto so he yelled **"Maria, leave do not come here por favor! please!" **

**Alberto del Rio's POV**

As I saw Maria come up I yelled at her to go back, I didn't want it to become another re-run of the incident with AJ when she was with Goat-face.

Then Big Show looked at Maria and gave a disgusted look. Maria had already came through the ropes when she blocked his KO punch but ducking and she said **"you know you should watch your back."** And out of now where Ricardo giving in all valor has a chair in his hand and slammed it on big shows back.

Then I tried pulling off the tape then Maria keeled next to me and took some scissors out from her boot and I had to say **"Maria what are you doing get-" **but she gave me a kiss on the lips and said **"you said you would be alright and your not"**

Then Maria got my new free arm and it collided with a leg of a steal chair and my other free hand it also collided with the other leg. Ricardo and Maria both said "Go get him Champ"

Then with a few chair slams big show -embarrassed again- got body slammed by Alberto del Rio thus making him win _The Raw Roulette: Body Slam match! _

**back stage after the match **

**NO ONE'S POV **

When Ricardo had left the World Heavyweight' Locker room to get the engine running Alberto faced Maria and said **"You my love, should not have gone out there you would have gotten hurt, never ever do that again." **Then Maria

said, **"Well I'm not hurt and guess what?" "What?" "I will always be there weather you like it or not. Also, because I got to slam Rosa Mendez unconscious."** She ended with a smirk. **"See, that its why I called you my fire"** Alberto ended with A-Matter-of-factly tone.

_**There it is my first one-shot. So the whole ones-shot around Maria will be about her and another WWE Superstar and now Alberto del Rio is off the list. So PM me for the next MariaX couple!**_


End file.
